There's a (Slight) Chance I May Be Going To Hell
by princess-snow510
Summary: "Go back to whatever hell you crawled out of!" He hissed, while I simply laughed at his angered state. "But why? Hell is empty...all the devils are here..."
1. Prologue: Bloody Hell

**Hey guys, this is a story idea that I've been playing with for awhile now.**

**Hope you all enjoy**

**Mot sure if I will continue with it though.**

**Anywho onwards with the prologue...**

* * *

**Prologue: Bloody Hell**

I resisted the urge to roll my multi colored eyes and mock the man before me.

His hair was dark brown, the ends curling a bit around his neck. His jaw was refined and muscled. Light facial whiskers embellished his face, making him look rugged and completely dangerous; he had soft pink lips which were currently turned in a scowl. He was dressed in dark silk robes long enough to cover his entire body but the neckline was low enough to give away to the imagination. There was a reason he was deemed the most beautiful before he fell…but that's stories neither here nor there.

He was mad, but that was nothing new, he always seemed to be in a mood as of late.

"Are you listening to me young lady? Do you understand the chaos that you have created among the mortals?"

"Yes father, my hearing is perfectly fine…although with all of your shouting I might soon become death, besides that was a millennium ago haven't I been punished enough?" I asked dusting invisible lint from my own dark silk robes.

He scowled at me before continuing on his rant.

Blah blah blah. World domination blah blah blah…

The story was the same as long as I had remembered.

I was quickly growing bored, never a good thing for someone like me.

I sighed my eyes once again traveling around the place I called my home.

Beautiful gemstone shown throughout the palace adorning the black polished walls and golden chandeliers hung on high ceilings, illuminating the eerie yet enchanting place

Black curtains cover the windows preventing me to see the outside of the palace and a ruby red colored carpet ran up ending its length at the feet of the grand throne atop the smooth black marble tiles.

The underworld or as most humans liked to call it…hell.

"Am I boring you Lilith?"

I glanced up at the man now sitting on the throne I guess he got tired of pacing.

I gulped at the malice in his voice, he was really mad now.

"No…it's just…"

"It's just?" He said waiting for me to continue.

I turned to look at his right handed guard Jack that was dressed in all black amour; I gave him my best puppy dog look. He sighed and attempted to rescue me like the dark angel he was.

"My lord, perhaps the young mistress has learned from her mistakes she caused in the middle realm."

My father glared at him for speaking without his permission before his eccentric blue eyes pierced mine.

"Are you so tired your home already?"

I shook my head. "It's not like that-it's just….well…I'm bored, and hungry."

He stared at me.

"Can I go… to the middle realm again…please?" I said with wide eyes.

"No." He said.

"But… but…."

"No. now you know I hating fighting with you darling, don't frown…it provokes wrinkles…" He said cooing at me like I was still a thousand years young...

"Stop treating me like a child." I growled crossing my arms across my chest.

"You are a child. My only child, I shall treat you as I see fit till you mature." He pointed out.

"But daddy I'm hungry!" I whined stomping my foot childishly further proving his point.

"So go eat Patrick, I've been meaning to dispose of him for a while now." He said with a shrug.

"But..." I tried again, my bottom lip trembling.

"No, and that is the last I want to hear of you traveling to the middle realm, I've told you before…it's boring, humans are pitiful creatures not worth our time except for when feasting on their souls."

"Can't be any more boring than here…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" He hissed through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." I mumbled before turning and storming to my room.

Blood red curtains hung on the walls, dancing with the soft wind that entered from the oval-shaped windows. A grand queen sized bed sat I the middle with four high posts and a grey covering on top.

Expensive black quilts adorned the bed and golden colored pillows were scattered evenly across the top.

A black dresser stood tall against the wall, different colored gemstone adoring the sleek piece of wood.

It was beautiful…like everything in the place was that he had created. My room was no exception.

I flopped on my bed so to resist the urge to break everything in sight.

"If he knew that you appeared before me without his audience, and in my bed chambers no less, he would throw even you in the lowest depths of the pit Jack..." I said when I felt his presence.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing he doesn't know." He said and I could tell he had a smirk on his lips.

I looked up at him. He was a tall man with burly arms his golden curls would put goldilocks to writhe with jealousy wherever she was and his eyes were so blue I thought I was staring at the mortal's sky.

I hated to do this…well not really. I was desperate, and desperate times call for desperate measures…

Tears fell from my eyes as easy as breathing.

He was by myside kneeling in an instant. "Young mistress, you know it pains me to see such a sight."

"I can't stay here Jack…I can't, help me get to the middle realm and I'll be grateful." I leaned in brushing my lips across his cheek.

A shudder raked his body.

"Very grateful." I knew he had a thing for me, he like every demon and mortal did, it was a part of my charm.

"I can't."

I pulled back from him my eyes blazing with ire. "Can't or won't?"

He remained silent.

I stood. "Fine, I'll do it on my own."

"Young mistress please." he said grabbing my arm, but I shrugged him off.

"What? If you won't help me, then what use are you to me?"

A look of hurt flashed across his eyes but I continued to glare down at him.

"It has been a millennium since I've eaten; a millennium! I refuse to starve any longer simply because my father wishes for his princess to stay beside him."

He sighed, before staring at me with hard eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go."

I looked at him with cold but pleading eyes, as I pulled two swords from my back. "I'll fight you if I have too…."

He pulled a giant black sword from his back and took a fighting stance. "I know…"

"Blood shed it is then…"

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. You Smell like Dinner

**So I have decided to continue this fanfic, but the updates will be at random times.**

**Ash6751- Thank you. yes, I noticed that too. I mean if hunters witches, vampire werewolves, hybrids etc. exist what about everything else that goes bump in the night? So that's why this was created, that boredom, and too many sweets lol**

**XxMikealsonForeverxX- Thanx heres the update!**

**Cae-Leigh Anne- Here's the link lol.**

**Lilith is portrayed by the lovely Mila Kunis**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch1: You Smell like Dinner**

I was bound to the bed, not with neckties or silken scarves, nor with rope-white, taupe or dyed; hempen, cotton. Nylon or otherwise; tied in knots intricate or plain. Not with lengths of chain and heavy locks. With pantyhose, and not my own.

I never wore pantyhose. I didn't even know of anyone who still did these days.

The man who had bound me to the bed was not my lover, although I imagined he would like to be.

He also imagined or at least I supposed that he would never have a chance with me. Maybe he didn't really want a chance with me, not in the normal way humans do.

Maybe he wanted to take his chance by force.

Maybe that's why he had concocted this scenario, with me tied spread-eagled to the bed, still in my street clothes- grey pencil skirt now runched around my hips, plum silk blouse, matching bra and panty set edged in lace, black strappy heels.

He imagined I'd never speak to him without the knots in the pantyhose. But now I was at his mercy and I had to listen, and he could take what he wanted from me.

Sex. My life. Both.

I was supposed to be scared. I knew I was not playing my part right. I knew my breathing was too calm, my face too placid. It enraged him, and he struggled not to show it as he fussed with his tools just out of the line of my sight.

I imagined the tools were sharp and plentiful. He was not the type to stint or to rush.

He hadn't gagged me and that made me curious.

But still I didn't speak to him. I simply waited.

I knew it made him furious.

It amused me to watch his reactions, the muscles knotting in his neck and back, the sweat stains forming beneath his armpits and around his collar. More dampness glistened on his upper lip.

I was supposed to be sweating, squirming, begging for mercy.

Instead, I just stretched out like a cat along the cheap nylon bedspread beneath me.

Finally he turned to face me. I waited, let him speak.

"You're all whores." He said through gritted teeth. "All of you."

I suppressed a smile. I dampened too the urge to tell him how many times I had heard that sentiment before, and from whom.

I'd even been an official whore once, in a brothel in bologna. I considered it as respectable a profession as any other. And I like the bluntness of the word.

'Courtesan' was snobbish and 'Concubine' inaccurate, as was its modern day counterpart 'Escort'.

I preferred the words that thumped the blunt instruments: Bawd, Strumpet, Tramp. Or the aspirated one, that sounded as if your breath was being sucked out as you spoke.

Harlot. Hooker. Hussy. Whore.

"You forgot your place." The man continued. His mouse brown hair had begun to droop, limp wet strands into his face. He wore an evergreen cotton polo, some generic brand, and khakis.

His eyes kept darting to the corners of the room away from my gaze.

His own gaze slid off my body as if I was made of ice.

"You're just trash and I'm the garbage man."

Suddenly he looked directly at me for what seemed like the first time. The irises of his eyes shivered as if with repressed tension.

"So what if I scavenge through the bins a little before I clean them out?"

His thin lips stretched across his teeth a cross between a smile and something more aggressive. He turned back to his trays of implements.

As he worked, I daydreamed.

I wondered what he might taste like. Burnt sugar, perhaps, with some tropical notes-vanilla, banana, guava? Or more earthy? A hint of pepper?

A glint of metal in the corner of my eye brought my focus back to the present. The nondescript little man in the evergreen shirt was approaching me with a tiny blade-possibly a scalpel, possibly an exacto knife, possibly simply a cheap box cutter. He took slow deliberate steps towards the bed no longer looking at my face, fixated instead on my torso.

He did not notice when I twisted my wrist out of my bonds with boneless serpentine flourish. The second wrist soon followed slithering past tight knots with a whisper of a sound. The susurration was enough to make the man pause and squint through his glass. He tightened the grip on his blade as I sat up on the bed rubbing my arms.

"Lie down." he ordered me. "I'm not done with you yet. Lie down or I'll cut you."

"You intend to cut me anyway." I replied smoothly.

"That's right." He tensed his jaw and tensed his grip on the blade. "But it will be easier on you if you lie down." He took one step forward.

I started to unbutton my blouse.

He froze.

I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Where do you want to cut me?" I said.

My voice changed from light and frothy to something thicker, still honeyed but with a low rumble, almost imperceptible, like a purr or a growl. I slipped the blouse off my shoulders. My bra was black lace and cupped my generous breast perfectly.

He took a step forward. I could smell the tang of his sweat. He smelled like dinner...

I lifted my chin, stretching out my neck. "Tell me where you want to enter me first." I said huskily.

"The throat? The chest? Between the rib? Lower? Do you want me to take you in my mouth? Will you stab and thrust, or will you tear and slash tell me? I want to know."

From the corner of my eye I could see his hand start to tremble. Would he drop the blade, or swing it towards my flesh? I would know in a moment

My bra clasped in front. Slowly deliberately, I popped the first hook free

"Take what you want." I said just above a whisper now. "Come closer. Take it."

He brought the knife up in a high arch toward my face. It was a wild, uncoordinated slash rather than a considered attack.

I easily caught the man's wrist in my own grip. A flick of my thumb disarmed him.

I allowed my full smile to bloom now.

It suffused my whole face with an almost angelic light. The blood drained from the man's face and he began to tremble, not just his hands now, but his whole body; his spine shivering like a sapling in a thunderstorm.

I brought my other hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. I let my fingers trail down his shirt and rest at the waistband of his pants. Then my wrist bent again in that boneless way and my hand slid beneath that waistband to cup the bulge beneath.

"I just need to touch you." I whispered in his ear as he shuddered, could not stop shuddering, vibrated; hummed like a tuning fork.

"I can take what I need from anywhere on your skin." I squeezed lightly.

"But it's more fun for me this way. I'm sure you understand."

And I leaned in, extended my tongue-preternaturally flexible like my wrist and somehow too long, too red-and slowly liked upwards along his cheek. The man's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto me like a wet sack. His breathing which had been shallow and quick from the moment I slipped my bonds was slow now, slowing to a whisper then a final sigh.

He tasted earthy, almost musty, like lentils and onions. His finish however was strangely sweet like brown sugar and cinnamon. How surprising for a man like this to have such sweetness in him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make this last longer." I said to his inert form. "It would have been so much more fun for the both of us. But I'm afraid I am late for an appointment, an old friend needs my…skills."

I eased him off my shoulder and onto the mattress. I withdrew my hand and wiped it on his pants leg. I took a moment in the bathroom to freshen up, and I left the door to the hotel room ajar when I left.

I slide into the bar almost ten minutes late.

There was exactly one open chair waiting for me.

I slipped into it silently blushing.

"Why must you always keep me waiting?" The familiar British voice asked. "What kept you this time?"

My blush darkened and I chuckled. "Dinner."

He scoffed. "Which means you were playing with you food again, weren't you?"

I pouted. "No…I had to meet you."

He stared at me with those devilish blue eyes, a smirk spread across his raspberry colored lips.

"It's good to see you again Lilith."


	3. Childish Behavior

**Updated!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch2. Childish Behavior**

I pursed my lips. "So that's what you want me to do?"

"That's it. So what do you say?"

"No."

"No?" he repeated like he didn't understand the meaning of the word.

I looked at him. "Do you need me to say it in Spanish? No."

He glared at me. "I suppose this is my fault I rephrased it as a question. You will do this for me."

I laughed till tears entered my eyes. "I'm sorry Nic; I know you hate it when I laugh at you but god you never learn do you?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes pinning him with a serious look. "You should know when I say I'm not doing something, then I'm not doing it. Point. Blank. Period."

He glared at me before resorting to his childish behavior that he Kol and Rebekah shared. "But why the bloody hell not?" He whined.

"Because. 1. You have our family daggered and 2. I honestly don't care what Elijah is up too enough to track him down and bring him back to you. Leave him be."

He mumbled incoherently under his breath as I crawled into his lap.

He stiffened slightly before wrapping his arm around my waist giving it a squeeze.

"He will come back to us. He always does. Always and forever remember?"

"Yeah." He said softly.

After a moment of us just sitting a peaceful silence he spoke. His voice even smaller.

"Will they ever forgive me…"

I looked up at him… his blue eyes that I loved so much showing for once his vulnerability.

We were all happy once Nic, Elijah, Bekah, Kol and yes dare I say even Finn.

_"I swear if she looks at either of them one more time I'll carve her eyes out…" I whispered to Rebekah as we watched Tatia throw flirtatious glances at Nicklaus and Elijah._

_"I'll help you. I don't like how she toys with them." Rebekah whispered back. _

_Tatia village beauty or village whore if you asked me was toying with people that didn't belong to her._

_I narrowed my eyes as she grabbed both Elijah and Nicklaus linking arms with them._

_"Like hell…" I mumbled as my eyes shifted. I knew how to pull them towards me and I would take great pleasure feeding off her untamed jealous. Tatia needed to learn her place._

_I walked away from Rebekah towards a young man named Geppetto. I stepped on the hem of my skirt which caused at a tear to go up my leg showing quite a bit of thigh and then for good measure I tripped falling into the young man's arms._

_A light blush dusted his cheeks as I clung to him._

_"I-I'm so sorry Geppetto I'm so clumsy." I said lowering my eyes to my feet before glancing up at him through my lashes._

_He chuckled before helping me standing. "It's alright. I don't mind if it's you falling on me." He said his cheek growing pinker as he stared at me with innocent eyes._

_I could smell the jealously in waves coming off my boys as they stormed over to me._

_Elijah stood in front of me blocking the sight of my showing thigh while Nic stood in front of Geppetto glaring. "Watch where your stepping stable boy."_

_I shot Rebekah a look and she ran over trying not to laugh at the mini scene I had just caused._

_She grabbed Elijah and I quickly grabbed Nic's arm pulling them away. _

_I shot Geppetto an apologetic look which he simply smiled before continuing what he was doing._

_I looked over my shoulder to see Tatia glaring at me. I smirked grabbing both Elijah's and Nicklaus's arm before leaning against Nicklaus's arm causing him to blush._

_My smirk grew when she stormed away._

_"Lilith you are positively pure evil." Rebekah whispered catching my gaze._

_"I know."_

_"What are you two whispering?" Elijah asked while Nik narrowed his eyes on us._

_"Nothing." We both said before giggling to ourselves._

_We arrived back to the house shortly after where Kol and Finn seemed to be sword fighting._

_I watched them, while the other three went inside the family house._

_I cocked my head to the side. "Kol you shouldn't leave your right-" before I could finish Finn attacked his right side that he left open knocking Kol to the ground, holding the sword to his throat._

_He laughed while Kol glared._

_I coughed getting Kol's attention while Finn ranted about how he needed more practice._

_I made a sweeping motion with my foot before pointing towards Finn._

_Kol smirked at me before side sweeping his foot under the distracted Finn making him fall to the ground._

_"Ha!" Kol smirked._

_"You Finn shouldn't celebrate your victories until you've really disarmed your opponent." I said holding back my laughter._

_"Both of you need a lot more practice if you ask me." I said finally unable to hold back my laughter._

_The boys shared a look before approaching me. I stopped laughing as they surrounded me._

_"Now now." I said holding out my hands in surrender but a coy smile played on my lips._

_Kol ever the wild one lunged at me in which I twirled to the left making him fall to the floor._

_Finn took that change to charge at me with his sword._

_I pivoted before back flipping away from him._

_I picked up Kol's swords with my foot, catching it in my hand before holding it in an attack position._

_Kol and Finn stared at me._

_After a moment of them not moving I relaxed. "What? Have I frightened you off?"_

_"Y-Your indecent." Finn said quickly before averting his eyes. Kol on the other hand being the pervert that he was, stared unashamed. I looked down to see the tear that I had purposely made earlier, had now grown in our play fight._

_"Ah I see." I said before dropping the sword and clutching my skirt together. "I suppose that's enough playing for one day." I said before dashing into the hut. _

_Kol and Finn laughter echoing behind me._

_"_They will, but they will also need time, the sooner you undagger them the sooner you can be forgiven."

His grip tightened on me. "You know why I can't undagger them."

I sighed before sliding off his lap and walking out of the bar.

"They will not be safe Lilith, you are barely safe…" He said huffing from behind me.

I turned to look at him. It was times like this I was glad those little daggers didn't work on me, or else I would surely be daggered with the rest of them. "There is safety in numbers Nic."

"That's why I have you and also why I need you to get Elijah back."

I shook my head. "The only way you get Elijah is if you undagger them, you know this. He doesn't like seeing them this way, hell neither do I."

"And you think I do?" He said with narrowed eyes.

"I think you don't care enough to change your mind." I pointed out.

He huffed and looked away. He was starting to give me a headache with all this childish behavior in one day.

I sighed rubbing my temple. "Honestly I don't understand why you don't just get her already; you know exactly where she is."

He looked back at me, his eyes shining like a human child on Christmas morning. "Because love, there's a time and place for everything."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. You can grab the girl, do the spell and undagger everyone."

"You're missing one key fact."

"What?" I asked genuinely confused on what else he was missing.

"Katerina." He, spat her name.

"What does she…oh right…she has my moonstone." I said with a chuckle.

"Exactly." Nic said with a grimace. "That and she's still alive…"

"Oh come on Nic, you've got to admit, that child is one interesting character." At his glare I shrugged. "Ok I find her just too entertaining to kill on sight."

"It's your fault she escaped so long ago anyway."

"When are you going to let it go, and besides, Trevor is truly the one responsible, he's the one that fell for her tricks."

"That you taught her…"

_England 1492…_

_"Darling Katerina, you have a lot to learn." I sighed walking with her around the castle. _

_I pulled her to the entrance of the castle the guards nodding towards me in respect. A girl came rushing towards us._

_"Milady!" She said making me look at her. "Milady, lord Klaus wishes your presence in his chamber of study._

_I stared at her making her fidget. "Is that so?"_

_"Yes." She squealed._

_"Well you tell our lord that if he wants me, he should seek me himself and leave the servants to their own jobs." I said coolly. "Come along Katerina." _

_Katerina and the servant shared an wide eyed looked, the servant took a gulp before rushing back to deliver my message while Katerina followed me._

_"You have surely sentenced that girl to her death bed."_

_"It kills being the massager." I cocked my head my ears picking up the sounds of a pissed off Elijah, because Klaus just killed another servant. We were finally outside the castle grounds, early winter as snow floated through the air aimlessly._

_"Lesson one." I said smirking at her. "Be like snow."_

_"Like the snow? I'm afraid I don't understand." She repeated back touching it with her slender fingers._

_"Beautiful but cold." _

_Nic took that time to storm up to me before pulling me slightly out of hearing range. "Why must you always defy me?"_

_"Come now darling." I said cupping his face. "You know I don't live by any rules but my own…"_

_He glared at me and my smile grew. I kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck before pulling away. He grabbed my waist pulling me back to him._

_"Ah ah ah, you're supposed to be woeing the lovely Katerina; she won't fall if you continue this way…" I whispered._

_"She will fall, even if I have to push her…" He mumbled into my ear before abruptly turning and walking back into the castle._

_I turned to Katerina who had been watching our encounter with guarded cold eyes._

_She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't._

_"Is there something you wish to say?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_"No." She said quietly. That was a lie. I could smell the jealousy coming off her._

_I smirked. "You should know, Klaus and I may have known each other for some time, but we are not what you think."_

_She frowned but remained quite so I continued._

_"I am married to Elijah." I said bluntly._

_She looked up surprise and confusion etched on her features. "I-I wasn't aware…"_

_I shrugged while still smirking. "Most aren't… but on to more important things, like your lessons…"_

_I linked her arm pulling her close. She would be my star pupil. My favorite toy…_

I rolled my eyes, clutching onto his arm. "Oh come on now darling, I was only having a bit of fun with the girl."

"Do not 'darling' me." He said trying to pull his arm from my grip.

I wouldn't let him though.

"Release me." He said.

"No."

"Release me." He said again.

"No."

"Release me." He growled out.

"Nic…" I whined. At the glare he sent me I let him go. "Fine…asshole."

I turned on my heels storming away from him. If he wanted to be an asshole…fine.

He could also look for Elijah alone.


	4. New Teachers and Tea Cups

**Updated!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch3: New Teachers and Tea cups **

The monotone buzz of several-hundred voices hummed like an orchestra of deadbeat droids.

A single figure entered the room, sheer authority silencing the group.

That single figure was me.

My heels were silent as I walked over to the chalk board and wrote my name across it.

I turned facing the class of wide eyed students.

"Good morning class." I purred. I pointed to my name my blood red painted lips curved into a smile.

"My name Lilith de Ville, not to be confused with 'devil' 'vile' or 'evil' as I am nearly neither of those. I am however, your new English teacher." I paused for a moment letting that new information sink in before walking towards the front of my desk and sitting on it. My red dress sliding up showing a flash of my thighs "Any questions?"

Half the class hands shot up.

"Any questions that do not have anything to do with my personal life and rather?" I asked my lips twitching.

Majority of the raised hands went down, those including all male hands.

I motioned to a girl with blonde curled blonde hair and blue eyes. My eyes took in her every feature as her scent compared to the others differed, giving her away instantly. The little dear was a vampire. "Yes miss…?"

"Forbes. Caroline Forbes." I nodded and she took that as a signal to continue. "What happened to Mrs. Harper?"

I contained the smirk that attempted to stretch across my lips.

_"__Why are you doing this to me?" Is all she could manage to ask with her finger on the trigger and a gun to her head._

_I smiled. "It has nothing to do with you darling…well actually it does, I need your job. Of course I could compel you to quit and let you live out the rest of your mortal existence…but that's not nearly as entertaining as watching you kill yourself..."_

_She shut her eyes as her fingers moved on my command. The gunshot echoed throughout the house. Her blood splattered on the wall._

I blinked looking at Caroline innocently. "I'm not really sure, probably early retirement if I had to take a guess."

She frowned but nodded.

I answered a couple of more questions before starting the first lesson of the day.

"Professor?" A male voice said catching my attention.

I looked up from my phone to see a young boy with messy brown hair and puppy dog brown eyes. From my research he was the adoptive brother of the doppelgänger and a Gilbert by blood.

"Come in Jeremy."

"You remembered my name." He asked shocked.

"But of course, how could I forget someone like you?" I asked making him grow flustered. "Now what can I help you with?"

"Well I just…I didn't understand what you meant in class earlier. Did you mean what you said?"

I smiled leaning closer to him. "I rarely ever say things I don't mean. Yes I was telling the truth. That's why I have changed the theme to ethics. I want everyone to see, there aren't any good sides or all bad sides merely different shades of gray."

"It is merely our perceptive, our ethics that stamps good or evil, right or wrong over it…" I continued and his eyes seemed to glaze over in enlightenment.

"Which is why you said what you said." Understanding donning on him, and I could have smirked.

If I ever went back home, I would have to tell father that having more demons infiltrating schools and teaching these humans would definitely be the quickest way towards his world domination scheme…

I nodded "Exactly. Now run along Jeremy school hours have been over for nearly 30 minutes."

He nodded before scurrying out of my classroom.

I was finishing all the simple tasks when my phone rang. I didn't even have to look at the caller I.D, I slid my finger to the left forwarding the call instantly. I didn't have time for him or his dramatics.

I walked towards my car before driving towards the local bar to grade assignments that Mrs. Harper didn't get to finish since you know… I killed her.

I sat at a booth and ordered a burger with extra pickles and scotch from an adorable human remembered he said his name was Matt, before getting down to business.

"Now there goes a woman after my own heart." Damon said gesturing to Alaric. Damon had watched her as soon as she stepped through the door, though his attention wasn't the only one she'd gather.

Over half the Grill's occupants had stopped and stared at her as she walked through, brightening up the Grill with her fire engine red dress that cling to her like second skin, and her lips the shade of blood to match. He watched as that pathetic waste of human flesh Matt rushed over to take her order and after delivering it stayed to ask about a homework assignment that she had apparently given.

Damon watched her still, feeling every bit the tiniest flicker of déjà vu, but that was impossible because surely he would remember seeing someone...anyone that looked as mouthwatering as her right?

Even though he had been strung up on Katherine, Damon knew ungodly beauty when he seen it and he was sure he'd never met her before, yet his déjà vu still gnawed at the back of his mind. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to gain some insight on the little vixen, especially since she seemed to be new in town.

Alaric looked over his shoulder before glaring at Damon. "No. No way. She's off limits Damon. She's the new English teacher and the kids love her, Damon you stay away from her."

Damon pouted, still gazing at the woman in red. "But I was just going to be friendly..."

Rick scoffed. "Right..."

"What do you know about her?" Damon said his eyes glued to her figure. To Damon she looked way too hot to be a teacher, a high school one at that. He could only imagine how crazy all the young boys must be going, hell he knew he would too if his teacher was that hot.

"I know that her name is Lilith de Ville she's taken over Mrs. Harpers position, I've heard from some of her students her favorite color is red, I know she just moved here from New York-"

"No Rick the important stuff, like if she's seeing someone…"

"Like that would matter to you..." Rick muttered before remembering that it should matter. "And wait a minute you're not in any position to make new friends your dating Andy remember?"

"You're right it doesn't." Damon said with a smirk getting up and walking towards her. Rick sighed before following after him.

I watched from the corner of my eyes as they walked towards me, I however pretended not to notice there existence until someone cleared there throat.

I looked up flashing them a smile. "Hello there." The man I heard Alaric call Damon said.

"Hello." I observed at them curiously, this doppelgänger seemed to be fully stocked on loved one to dispose of.

My eyes wondered over my fellow associate Alaric, from my knowledge he was now somewhat of a fatherly figure, with him hanging on to the girl's aunt, he was also the resident vampire hunter.

My eyes then wondered over Damon. It had been a long time since I'd seen his face…a long time indeed.

I resisted the delighted purr as I stared into his eyes seeing straight into his soul and my black heart clenched in a beautifully painful way. His soul was still shattered, shredded and filled with despair. What a lovely soul it was when he was human, it was still even lovely now.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" I said after licking my lips. Just being next to him was making me hungry. I pushed the burger away now knowing it would no longer sate my aroused appetite.

Before the Damon could speak Alaric spoke over him. "Just wanting to make sure your adjusting well."

I smiled and motioned for them to sit down. "Yes, this is quite the scenery change for me, but this little town is quite cozy."

"How are you adjusting I've heard you're still fairly new yourself?" I asked Alaric.

He smiles. "Ah, well Mystic Falls just has a way of sucking you in."

I nodded seemingly understanding.

"Why here? Why high school?" Damon asked with a frown from not being included in the previous conversation.

"Well Mr. …" I trailed off as if I didn't already know who he was.

"Salvatore, Damon Salvatore." He said with a smirk.

"Salvatore? Any relation to Stefan?" I asked playing my part.

"I'm his older brother, Damon. I'm also his legal guardian."

"Oh lovely, my name is Lilith de Ville. As of why Mystic Falls, well I'm not really sure I could have been anywhere but I thought it'd be nice to work in a little town, I supposed I was looking for something with a change of pace. And as of why I'm teaching high school…I like molding the minds of eager young teenagers, they retain a lot more knowledge than adults."

"Really?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, wouldn't you agree Mr. Saltzman?" I asked Alaric, surely he would agree with my logic.

"I've certainly noticed a difference in their testing scores, and please call me Alaric or Ric." Alaric said with a smile.

"Alright…Ric."

"What are you doing now?" Damon asked once more pulling for my attention.

I turned my eyes towards Damon. "Just grading a couple of essays, I must say their previous teacher left quite a bit of them unchecked."

"Would you be interested in coming to historical society event, I'm sure a scholar like you would enjoy it. We could even carpool…"

I watched him; he was still as desperate as he was for attention when he was human.

"Ah but you don't have too, but in case you're interested it's being held at the Lockwood manor." Alaric said shooting Damon a glare before smiling at me.

I smiled at Alaric he thought he was trying to protect me, how cute. "I suppose it would be an interesting event. Are there any guests of honor that I should be on the lookout for?"

"Yes, a writer who is writing a book on small town."

"What's his name, I've met many of authors maybe I know them?" I asked curiously.

"Elijah Smith." Damon bit out.

I visibly contained my shock. I didn't expect Elijah to be here and certainly not using the last name had had joked about fitting him so well in the past. Although it could actually be a human writer, by the way Damon tensed and Alaric's eyes narrowed at the mere mention of the name, I knew otherwise.

Hm, seems I would have to tread lightly at this little event. I looked them both square in the eyes. "I've never heard of him, he must just be starting out in his career as a writer. I'd love to meet him."

I stood up placing a little extra cash on the table throwing a wink towards Matt who flushed. I turned towards Damon who had just finished showing the same human a glare.

"So who am I following?"

"Hmm, perhaps I should have stopped home to change into something a bit…blacker." I mused as the three of us walked into manor. Practically everyone present was dressed in black or a dark color, here I was sticking out like a sore thumb. If this was Elijah, my Elijah he would have no problem finding me.

"Naw, relax you look fine." Alaric said placing his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

I flashed a smile at Damon's darkening gaze. "Hey Ric, isn't _Jenna_ around here somewhere?"

I took a deep breath soaking in some of Damon's jealousy before once more paying dumb. "Who's Jenna?"

"She's Alaric girlfriend." Damon said with a smile.

I nodded as Alaric stared at Damon with a dumbfounded expression before sobering up. "Yeah, Jenna's here, she's probably with _Andy_."

At the name Damon's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who's Andy?"

"Damon's girlfriend." Alaric said before Damon could answer.

"I see. Well I wouldn't want to impose since you both already have dates." I said to them before walking away.

I walked around, making idle chit chat, playing up my part as a scholar but also as the newbie in town.

I was doing well, I hadn't run into Elijah and I was beginning to think that I wouldn't. It wasn't until I caught the attention of the mayor that had seemingly doomed my fate.

"Hello there."

I turned to meet the face of an elder woman, her smile was well practiced and I watched as her eyes scrutinized me from head to toe.

"I do not think we've been ever met. I'm the Mayor, Carol Lockwood; welcome to my home."

"No I'm afraid not, madame mayor and thank you, your home is quite lovely. My name is Lilith de Ville, I'm the new English teacher at Mystic Falls high school."

"Ah yes," Her eyes seemed glued to my face. "Oh my, when they told me you looked young for your age, I didn't believe them but now…"

I flashed her a smile. "Yes, quite a disadvantage for me at times. If I were to ever dress down I would be mistaken for the being one of the students I would be teaching."

"So tell me, what are the young minds studying at the moment?"

"At the moment, we will be dabbling in ethics and personification."

"Personification? Really, do you mind giving me an example?"

"Not at all. 'The moon gazed on my midnight labors, while, with unrelaxed and breathless eagerness, I pursued nature to her hiding-places.'"

"That's beautiful Ms. De Ville." Carol said with a smile.

"Thank you; it's from-"

"Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus, by Mary Wollstonecraft shelly." A familiar baritone voice spoke.

I turned my body toward the voice; my hazel eyes connecting with warm brown eyes that I had known for over a millennium. "Yes, that is correct Mr.?"

He smiled as he gazed at me. "Smith; Elijah Smith."

"She has quite a way with words doesn't she Mr. Smith?"

"Most women do Ms.?" He trailed off his eyes unwavering.

I gave a small smile of my own. "De Ville, Lilith De Ville, A pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Smith."

He then upped the notch on the game by taking my hand in his own and placing a kiss on it. His lips lingered a bit longer than they should have for complete strangers in the 21st century. "No the pleasure is truly all mine Ms. De Ville."

The mayor cleared her throat and I looked away with a flush to my cheeks. She shot us a curious look before turning towards Elijah. "Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? It's such a wealth of history."

"No, I'm focusing mostly on smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research strictly academic."

"That's fascinating isn't it Ms. De Ville…"

"Yes." I said as Elijah locked eyes with me. "It is quite fascinating; I'd love to hear how your research has been going so far."

"Maybe I could tell you over tea."

I raised an eyebrow at his sheer bluntness, Elijah wasn't usually ever this blunt, no, he saved the bluntness to Nic and Kol. "Perhaps…"

It was that moment that Damon came over; once more I took a deep breath. I would need to feed tonight if I wanted to remain inconspicuous.

"Damon…"

"Carol…"

They exchanged cheek kisses while Elijah and I shared a quick look.

"Elijah, Lilith I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of mystic falls founding families."

I smiled at Damon. "So we meet again…"

"How could we not?"

"You two know of each other?" Carol asked and I could feel Elijah's eyes on me awaiting my answer as well.

"Yes we met at the lunch in Grill, he saved me from grading papers and invited me here." I said smiling at Carol who nodded in understanding.

Damon hummed before shooting Elijah a look. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

I bit my lip as Elijah stared into Damon. Elijah never liked being challenged, a trait that he kept well- hidden but still shared with his brothers; it would not end well for Damon if he kept this up.

"No, the pleasure is mine." He stated coolly as they shook hands.

I cleared my throat as the two didn't seem like they wanted to stop the stare down.

"So Mr. Smith-" I was interrupted by Damon.

"Do you mind if I have a word with Mr. Smith for just a moment?"

"Not at all." I said looking between them I moved to walk away when an arm on my hand stopped me. I turned to see Elijah holding my arm in place.

"After Mr. Salvatore and I chat, would you do the honor of accompanying me for tea?"

My eyes widened in shock although I wasn't really all that surprised. I looked between Damon's blatant glare to Elijah's face before I made a blush come to my cheeks. I placed a stray curl behind my ear before nodded. "Yes, I would like that."

He nodded. "Then I shall see you shortly."


	5. Intentions I

**Updated!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch4. Intentions I**

Elijah wasn't kidding when he said his conversation with Damon would be brief, the minute he walked in it seemed he walked out.

My nostrils flared and my tongue jutted out sliding across my upper lip as I caught the scent of blood on his hands.

He held out his arm for me to hold and I took it, we flashed smiles and nodded goodbyes as we walked away.

"I assume you didn't drive?" I mused out loud.

"You would be correct. I did not drive here."

"Well then by all means…" I said pointing towards my black Camaro convertible.

"Black?" His lip twitched and I shrugged.

"I was trying to lay low for a bit, you can't get any flasher in a red Ferrari, so I decided to leave it with Nic."

"I see." He said after sitting down. I started the car and peeled out of the drive way, we didn't bother wearing our seat beats.

"What are you doing here Lilith? Are you here for the doppelgänger?" Elijah asked.

"I really hope you didn't kill him. We were guests and at such a lovely little tea party too." I mused out loud ignoring his question.

"No I did not. Please do not ignore my question. What are you doing here? Does Nicklaus know you're here?" Elijah said never missing a beat.

"No." I said honestly.

"Why not?" He asked with a frown. "Last I checked it was his turn to be your partner now that Kol is unattainable…"

"Nic's company was becoming unpleasant so I left, he really knows how to get under ones skin." I said with a slight grimace.

Elijah looked at me before chuckling. "So you abandoned my brother, for the reason that he was unpleasant to you? Somehow I don't believe that's all…"

"I abandoned your brother because he is a whinny little prat, and because of what he did to our little family." I snapped before chuckling darkly. "The bloody fool honestly needs a good throttling if he thinks I'll willingly play my part as the dutiful lover after what he's done to Kol. He doesn't deserve it."

Elijah's grew quiet.

"I bet if he knew of a way to dagger me into one of those bloody coffins he loves so much he probably would have the night daggered Kol when we were partners." I said staring ahead as I pulled into my place of residence. It was a duplex, and it was all my own.

"It's all right." Elijah said stopping me from getting out of the car.

"It's not alright; none of it is all right Elijah."

I pulled out of his touch before closing the car door; I walked towards the door and stepped inside. I turned to see him paused at the doorway. "What exactly are you waiting for, it's not like I'm particularly alive."

Elijah sighed before walking in. "So this is where you're staying now."

"Yes, what's a matter you don't like it?" I asked looking at him.

"It's not that, I would have imagined you'd want something bigger, fancier for your tastes."

"I told you, I was trying to be inconspicuous, besides I'm a teacher now, and we all know a teacher's salary isn't much by far. I'd make more money being a harlot; I'd have more fun too, of course you know I'm speaking from experience." I said looking over at him with a smile.

Elijah clicked his tongue in disapproval. "I'm surprised Kol even let you be a courtesan on his watch."

"Yes well, he was always my number one fan." I said tossing him a coy smile.

"Yes but given his unnaturally possessive behavior towards-" Elijah started before I cut him off.

_"__His_ unnatural possessive behavior? I think I can distantly remember several other men I know who also share that pesky little trait. They just seem to hide it better than Kol."

"If you're referring to Nicklaus, he too can be a bit of an animal-"

"Don't play coy Lijah…I was referring to you and you know it. Although you're also right about Nic…the poor boy can't help his nature though… as much as he and Kol fight they are quite the similar when it comes to their possessions." I mused.

I walked over to him placing my arms around his neck. "You and Finn however were always deviously subtle, always displaying your ownership of me in the most sinful ways…"

Elijah stiffened but didn't remove my arms from his neck.

"So boringly stiff….didn't you miss me at all Lijah." I whispered as I brushed my lips across his own.

I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his, he didn't bother resisting. We fought for dominance but it was never really a fair fight between us. My tongue wrestled his into submission before I tasted his mouth.

I hummed with delight when he shuddered against me, my eyes glimmered with hunger. "Tell me how much you missed me Lijah…tell me how much you need me…how much you want me right now…"

I pulled back dragging my tongue across his cheek as I watched the veins appear under his eyes. I could feel his excitement pressing against me, but I wouldn't give him what he wanted…not before I got what I wanted first.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you…that only _I_ can sate you needs…wants and desires…" I growled wrapping my fingers in his hair and pulling sharply causing his to hiss in pain. "Tell me…"

His eyes were blood red as he stared at me with lust. "Even if I tell you, you still won't give me what I want…"

I smirked; my hand reaching down to stroke him. "I know…but it's always lovely to hear…"

He growled when I turned away from him and walked into the kitchen. I glanced up at him innocently. "You said you wanted some tea right?"

"Lilith…" He growled my name.

"Yes darling?" I said batting my eyelashes at him. If there was one thing I took great pleasure in…it was ruffling Elijah's strict and confined feathers Finn's too…well before Finn was daggered.

Elijah glared at me and I resisted smirking. I loved watching him unravel to his primal urges…

"If you want me to do something…all you have to do is ask." I said my words dripping with honey as I poured tea into two cups before walking over to him. "One sugar or two darling?"

I smirked when Elijah smacked the teacup from my hands and pinned me to the wall by my neck.

He leaned over me dragging his tongue over my throat.

My eyes flashed the color of blood when he bit into my neck. I leaned closer to him before sinking my teeth into him.

He moaned as we shared blood. I ripped my sharpened teeth from his neck abruptly causing him to release me from shock. I reveled in the pain filled hiss that escaped his bloodied lips.

I tsked as I stared at him with mock disappointment. "For shame Lijah…you take my blood without permission and you tempt me even knowing that I'm currently contracted to your brother Kol. What a greedy little vampire you are…tell me…how wonderful does it feel to finally lose yourself to your basic instincts, tell me… it feels good right?"

My words seemed to strike a nerve as he flinched back. I watched amused as he tried to compose himself.

He glared at me. "You're an evil temptress."

"Guilty." His glare hardened making me laugh. "Elijah why do this to yourself, would it not be easier to give into your true nature? You would be one hell of a vampire if you did…even more feared than Nic."

"That is not my true nature." He said coolly.

"Sure it's not." I said sarcastically growing bored with his denial. "What are you planning to do about the doppelgänger; surely you won't attempt to save this one too."

"Saving her is not my intention, no."

"Lesson learned perhaps…" I chuckled thinking of the Katherine affair.

He didn't bother answering. "What are your intentions with her?"

"Nothing." I said evenly with a shrug.

"Lilith…" He said in warning.

"I only wish her pain and suffering, as is my nature. But I have no plans to raise a hand against her…long as she stays out of my way." I said with a sinful smile.

"What are you planning? Tell me the truth demon?" He growled in frustration.

"Demon?" I said my lip twitching into a smirk.

"My my someone's getting arrogant. Unfortunately for you my dear, I am not feeling inclined to tell you, I only have to answer to my current partner. And since Kol is not in to reign in my leash and it's not time for Klaus and I's partnership…I am very much my own demon…the contract is temporality disbanded. When a demons master is away…a demon will always play…" I said my eyes flashing red as I stared at him.

"That doesn't mean you should intentionally go and create chaos." Elijah sighed and I rolled my eyes knowing that we had been down this road before when Finn had first been daggered and I was still contracted to him.

"It means that's exactly what I should do." I smirked. I drug my fingers down his chest. "Come on Lijah let me have a bit of fun a little chaos, a little strife, and mayhem is good for human souls…makes for a delicious feast for me…"

I looked away with a sigh and a pout to my lips when he shot me another overly righteous look. "Kol would want me to be happy…"

"Kol is as psychopathic maniac that has little to no regard to human life." Elijah said disapproval etched in his tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, god I miss him…" I said with a sigh. "Kol at least knew how to have fun…"

"Are you suggesting that I don't?" I looked over at him to see him frowning at me. This wasn't the first time Elijah had brought this up.

"Not at all Lijah, you can be fun, I just haven't seen your fun side since…." I paused thinking of the last time Lijah let go and had done something truly monstrous. I smirked when I remembered. "Since Bulgaria 1492…."

I saw him tense.

"Yes…that my dear was the last time I saw your fun side. When you slaughtered Katerina's family every woman, man, and child….it was…magnificent."

"Nicklaus was not supposed to tell you…." He said almost as if irritated that I knew one of his dirty little secrets. I could have laughed…you would think he would have known by now, I knew everything….

I smirked. "He didn't have to tell me, remember darling I was very much contracted to you at the time, I followed you that night…I had front row seats, it was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen you do..."

My eyes darkened however when I thought of the after math. "Although….after that you spread the nasty little rumor that Klaus had done the deed you lost a bit of appeal. And naturally Nic never stopped your rumors, loving anything that could stroke his already cosmic sized ego."

I sighed walking away from Elijah and sitting myself on my couch overlooking the paperwork that I would have to grade. I ignored him as I felt him study me.

I got half way through my papers before I looked up tired of his concentrated gaze. "Not that I don't love being admired. But what are your plans for the doppelgänger?"

His eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch. "You inquire about my own agenda but refuse to tell me your own? How does that even out?"

I rolled my eyes turning back to my papers. "Touchy touchy, well then forget I asked."

"Lilith…"

I looked up to see him with a contemplating look. "Yes."

"Accompany me for a stroll?"

I smiled standing to my feet and taking his arm that he held out for me. "Sure why not?"

We walked in silence for a moment taking in the sights of building status and such as we walked further away from my humble abode.

"The times sure have changed…" Elijah said as I watched him looking at the humans in amusement.

My lip twitched. "What is time to beings like us? But I suppose in the eyes of a human time is not everlasting…"

We continued walking in silence arms linked within each other when Elijah's phone rang. My eyebrow quirked as he was told about some wolves attacking Damon Salvatore.

"Why is Damon on witch watch? I know you do not care for him, or any other young vampires for that matter." I asked curiously after Elijah told me it was his warlock on the other line.

He sighed. "It is nothing to concern yourself with; however it seems that I will now have to leave your presence."

"Hm, it must be important if you're going to leave me to go to save him."

"Lilith."

"And if you're going to save it the reason must because of that little human doppelgänger…"I continued ignoring his warning. "Tell me did you go and make a deal with her?"

"Yes…" He said after a moment of silence.

"Oh my Lijah, you are getting naïve with age. Humans, especially of this day and age do not know the binding of deals nor do they have honor or even loyalty. The girl will betray you." I said shooting him a look of disapproval.

He sighs returning my look. "You think every human is weak and will easily betray, why is that I wonder?"

I shrugged staring up at the night sky. "I've seen enough to know that humans are weak and fragile. Humans are easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of hellish despair, and a spider-thin thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it. No matter the human."

I looked up to his face to see him taking in my words with a frown. "My family and I were human once…"

"And you are also aware of how you came to no longer be human." I retorted.

His frown deepened.

"Save the young vampire if you must, but never forget humans are weak and can never fully be trusted. The girl is a doppelgänger. A carbon copy, and one that is destined to repeat the same misfortune her predecessors did. She will betray you in the end Elijah." I said softly before walking away from him.


End file.
